At Long Last
by Broe Believer
Summary: Will Brady and Chloe realize what they could have before its too late? This fan fic is a collective effort with more than one author. R/R Please, but be gentle, this is my first fan fic. 7 Chapters up
1. Legal Stuff~~Author's Notes

*DISCLAIMER*

I Disclaim!

I own nothing, not these characters, or any premise from the show., although I wish I did, cause things would certainly be much much different on the show, not to mention Kyle, whooo baby who wouldn't wanna own some of that?? LOL 

You could try to sue me but honestly you wouldn't get much more than a big heap of debt. I am in no way affiliated with NBC, Days of Our Lives, Corday Productions Inc., or Columbia Pictures Television, other than being a huge fan that is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I really hope you all like this story. I am still writing it, but I have hit a block in my writing, Hopefully, it will soon pass.

I have had help with this story as well. All authors are credited at the beginning of their respective chapters.

Many thanks to Jill and Shari for their hard work and help, I couldn't have done it without your help. This disclaimer serves for all three of us, too, by the way. 

Please read and review, I love getting feedback on my projects, but be gentle, as this is my first attempt at a fan fic, and I don't know if I could take it if you were mean to me..lol. I plan to write more fan fics in the future. 

I can't wait until Brady and Chloe are officially together, that should make for some really interesting stories. Broe is my favorite couple, and I think thay have major potential. They are in my opinion the next supercouple of daytime.

There are seven chapters up so far, and I will tell you all this much, Stephano is not in this story whatsoever, I do not like his character so I left him out. Most of the other teens are involved in this story in some way or another.

Happy Reading~

Now On To The Story!

Thanks

Broe Believer aka Kristy 

http://alwaysbroe.tripod.com


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue

We begin our story about one month before Chloe finds out about her illness. Belle and Shawn are still broken up over the whole Jan thing. Chloe and Mimi are making Phillip "date" Cynthia so they can get the information they need to reunite their good friends.

Chapter 1

Author: Kristy Browning

Belle was at home trying to study for her upcoming English exam. _I don't know what's wrong with me today, I just cannot concentrate. How could Shawn ever think that I would intentionally hurt an innocent little baby_ she thought to herself.

_Well, I can see that Im not going to get much studying done today, I just can't stop thinking about the look on Shawn's face when he accused me of killing Jan's baby. I know, I'll try to call Chloe, she will be able to calm me down_ she thought to herself.

"Hello, Wesley residence" chimed Nancy as she answered her ringing phone. "Hello, Mrs. Wesley, is Chloe home"

"I'm sorry, Belle, but Chloe has gone out for a while tonight. Do you want me to tell her you called?" said Nancy.

"No, that's ok, maybe I'll drop by dot com and see if she's there" replied Belle. 

"Good idea, Belle, have a good night, bye" 

"Bye, Mrs. Wesley" Belle said as she hung up the phone.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to dot com for a while, I won't be home too late" 

Belle called out to her parents. "Ok, honey have fun" said John.

Belle decided to walk to dot com since it was such a nice night. When she arrived at dot com she looked around and saw her three good friends all huddled up in a corner booth near the back of dot com. 

_I wonder what they are talking about. Looks serious, I'm gonna go find out._ Belle thought to herself. She approached her friends. "Hey guys. what's up?" 

Chloe was the first to answer "Hey, Belle, I thought you had to study tonight. Don't you have that English exam coming up soon?" 

"Yeah, I do, Chloe,but I couldn't get any studying done tonight, there's just too much on my mind. What were you all talking about, looking so serious?" asked Belle. 

"Oh, it's nothing serious, Belle, we were just talking about graduation and how exciting it all is" chimed Mimi. 

_Something is up with my friends_ Belle thought to herself and then replied "I know, can you believe we made it through four years of high school!" she exclaimed.

"Seems longer to me" said Phillip.

"Well, you guys, it's time for me to bail, I have something I need to take care of" Phillip said, eyeing Mimi and Chloe, hoping that they caught the hidden meaning in that statement. 

"Ok, Phillip, see you at school on Monday" said Belle. "Bye" Chloe and Mimi both said at once. 

_How did I ever get myself talked into this one?_ thought Phillip _Oh yeah, I remember now, this is the only way for me to be close to Chloe._

On her way home, Belle couldn't help but feel that her friends were keeping something from her. She didn't like this. She didn't like one bit. "I will find out Monday. I will make Meems tell me" she said.

Chloe and Mimi were walking together. 

"Do you think she suspected we were talking about her?" asked Mimi. "I don't know, Meems,but we can't let her find out about our plan. We just can't." replied Chloe. "Well, this is my street" said Mimi "see you Monday." "See you, Mimi" said Chloe.

Chloe looked down at her watch "Eight o'clock. It's still early, and I'm not ready to go home and deal with Nancy, not right now. I think I'll go to the pier and clear my head." With that Chloe turned around and headed in the opposite direction toward the pier. When she reached the pier she saw him. She felt his presence even before she saw him.

"Brady" she called out.

Brady was standing at the pier, hoping for some solitude. He hadn't heard anyone call his name.

"Brady Black, do not ignore me." ordered Chloe.

"Chloe?" answered Brady.

"Who else would I be, Brady?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Choe. I must have been lost in thought" he muttered.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author: Shari Weller

Chloe looks into Brady's eyes wondering what's on his mind.

"Brady" Chloe replied. "I know something's bothering you? What is it?"

"Oh. Ahh nothing" he answered. "I just have a lot on my mind."

John and Marlena are sitting in the kitchen having coffee. "I wonder what's wrong with Belle?" Marlena asked John across the table. "I'm not sure, but something must be bothering her, since she couldn't keep her mind on her studies" he replied.

"I wonder if she is still thinking of what Shawn told her about being the father of Jan's baby?" Marlena asked. "Must be" John answered in reply, "Who knows?"

Meanwhile, instead of going home, Belle decided to pay Mimi a visit. "Ok Meems" Belle quipped. "something's up, and I'd like to at least know what it is." 

"Ohh nothing's going on Belle just relax" Mimi said.

Well, Belle thought to herself, I'll still keep asking until somebody tells me what is up, and what it has to do with me and Shawn. 

Meanwhile over at the Brady house, Shawn and Jan sit on the living room couch talking. "Shawn" Jan says, "I really don't see the point in having me live here anymore, since I lost the baby"

"You are still welcome to live here as long as you like."replied Shawn Jan just sat there in thought.

Just before school began that following Monday morning, Belle and Mimi were walking together towards the building.

Belle tried to avoid Shawn, but it was so hard to do. Shawn desperately wanted to talk to her, but Belle just didn't want to hear another word from him.

"Belle" Meems asked "what's the rush?"

"I just need to get away for a few minutes, Mimi" she said.

With that, Belle just walked a little faster away from the school building.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Author: Jill Richmond

Mimi ran after Belle calling out her name. Belle continued walking faster ignoring Mimi. Shawn heard Belle's name and started in that direction. Mimi sees Shawn running in her direction and stops him. 

"Shawn Brady, where do you think you are going?"

Shawn replies "I am going to Belle. I need to talk to her"

"Shawn I don't think that is a good idea. You have upset her enough."

"But Meems, I have to tell her the truth."

"What are you talking about Shawn? You really aren't the father of Jan's baby are you?"

Shawn remains silent.

"SHAWN" Mimi yells.

"I'm sorry, Meems, I can't talk about it right now" Shawn said as he walked into the school.

Mimi goes into the building and looks for Chloe. "Hey Meems" Chloe said. 

"Hi Chloe, we need to make a plan quick and put it into action. We need to get them back together"

Chloe who's mind is on Brady isn't listening all the way, she snaps out of it. 

"I'm sorry, what Meems? We have to get who together?" 

Mimi screeches "Belle and Shawn. Have you not been paying attention?" 

"Of course I have" Chloe says.

"Well Chloe, have you got any ides on how to get Belle and Shawn back together or how to catch Jan in her lies and expose her" 

"Well Meems, I think we need to start snooping around for some clues about Jan. Then we can work on a way to get Belle and Shawn together at the Last Blast" Chloe says kind of in a daze.

"Okay Chloe Lane, what is going on with you? You don't seem to be yourself lately. You always seem to be on another planet. Talk to me. Does this have anything to do with Brady Black?"

Chloe just smiles.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author: Kristy Browning

Chloe found herself lost in thought for the fourth time this morning, She knew that Mimi was talking to her but she just couldn't concentrate on what she was saying.

"What? Hmm. Oh, Brady Black?" Chloe mumbled "No, Meems, this has nothing to do with Brady."

"Oh yeah, sure Chloe whatever you say" said Mimi, all the while trying to figure out why Chloe and Brady hadn't admitted their feelings to one another yet. _Hmm..maybe I'll have to do something about that too.._Mimi thought to herself.

Chloe looked at Mimi who was obviously lost in thought herself and saw that she had a mischevious grin on her face. "Ok, Meems, what are you up to now?"

"You'll see" answered Mimi.

"Well, I have to get to class, see ya Meems" Chloe called as she was walking down the hall.

Just as Chloe rounded the corner she ran into Phillip. _Oh lord, this is just what I need today_ Chloe thought to herself.

"Chloe, we really need to talk" Phillip said.

"If I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times Phillip. We are over. Now get it through that thick little head of yours" Chloe replied angrily.

"Come on, Chloe, you can't really mean that" Phillp whined.

"Oh yes I do, Phillip. I have never meant anything more in my life. Now leave me alone" Chloe turned to walk away only to find Phillip had grabbed ahold of her arm.

"Let me go" Chloe yelled.

"Not until you hear me out, Chloe" said Phillip angrily. "I know your breaking up with me has to do with Brady, doesn't it?"

"No, Phillip, that's where you are soo wrong" said Chloe "I am a big girl, I make my own decisions, and you are not good for me Phillip, our relationship wasn't good for either of us, all we did was fight. Now let me go!"

Phillip released Chloe and she stormed off. _I can't believe it's really over_ Phillip thought, _well maybe we can still at least be friends._

Shawn noticed Phillip standing by his locker looking rather shocked. "What's up, man? he asked.

"Do you really want to know? Do you really want to hear me whine about not having Chloe anymore? Phillip answered "It's really over this time Shawn."

"Man, I'm sorry, Phil" Shawn said "but you know women, once they make up their minds about something there is no changing them. I guess we both really screwed up this time, huh?"

"Yeah, but at least you can still try and make up for what you did. Come on Shawn, I know you really didnt sleep with Jan Spears, did you? Nah, you couldn't have, you love Belle way too much to do something like that, so why don't you just tell me what is going on with that."

"Sorry, Phil, I can't. I made a promise and a Brady never goes back on a promise." replied Shawn.

"Ok, man, no pressure, but I'm here if you wanna talk." said Phillip.

"I know man, I know" Shawn said "now come on, we are gonna be late for class."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author: Kristy Browning

After school that day, Chloe decided to take a walk, she decided to walk along the pier hoping he would be there. _God, I really love him_ she thought, but why can't I tell him.

Meanwhile, Brady was sitting in his office at Basic Black and couldn't concentrate on anything. "Ok, Black, you have work to do" he said to himself. Ten minutes later he still hadn't even gotten a good start on this new project. "Man, dad is gonna kill me if I don't get this done." He decided that he was obviously not going to get any work done right now, he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

Brady stepped off the elevator on the ground floor not knowing exactly where he was headed, he just started walking.

Chloe stayed at the pier for about an hour, then she decided that he was not going to be there that day. "Oh, Brady, I know something was bothering you last night. I would feel so much better if I knew you were ok." she said aloud to no one in particular. She decided to walk through Salem Park on her way home.

Brady found himself at the gazebo in Salem Park. _Why, you idiot, did you come here?_ Brady thought, _You are trying to get her off your mind, and this place sure isn't going to accomplish that now is it?_ He looked up and saw her walking toward the gazebo. He was unsure of whether to hide or just wait for her so he decided on the latter. 

Chloe thought she saw him sitting in the gazebo, but she kept telling herself she was imagining it. _You know he doesnt think about you in that way, Chloe,_ she thought to herself. As she neared the gazebo she was even more sure that it was him sitting there.

"Hey, Diva" he said as she walked up to the gazebo "What brings you here?"

"Nothing really, Brady, I just decided to walk through the park on my way home and saw you here"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author: Kristy Browning

He noticed that look in her eyes and knew that something was wrong.

"Ok, Diva, spill it"

"Spill what?" she said.

"Come on Chloe, I know something is bothering you, I can see it in your eyes."

_He actually looked at my eyes,_ she thought. "It's nothing really, Brady" 

"Let me guess, good ol' uncle Phil strikes again" he said.

"Can we please not talk about him" Chloe asked.

Brady knew that Phillip had upset her in some way, and he wanted desperately to reach out to her and just hold her, but didn't, instead he did as she asked and dropped the subject.

"So, have you heard anything more from Juilliard?" he asked her.

"Nothing yet." she answered, glad he had changed the subject "I hope to soon." 

"Don't worry your pretty little head off, Diva, you know you're gonna get in" Brady said.

"I'm glad you are so confident Brady."

Chloe felt dizzy, all she could think about was sitting down. As she neared the bench, Brady could see that something was wrong.

"Chloe" he said "Chloe, are you alright" Chloe passed out and fell right on top of Brady.

Brady tried to wake her up a few times, then decided he was taking her to the hospital, she had been collapsing way too much for his taste lately. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Author: Kristy Browning

"Craig" yelled Brady "Craig, come quick its Chloe"

"What happened, Brady?" Craig asked.

"I'm not sure Craig, one minute she was fine and the next she just passed out on me." Brady replied.

"Oh no, Chloe. Craig, what's happened?" Nancy cried. She shot a look at Brady. "If I find out you had anything to do with this..."

"Nancy, calm down, Brady brought Chloe in." Craig reassured.

"Craig, what's wrong with my baby?" Nancy asked.

"I'm gonna go find out now. Will you be ok until I get back?" Craig said to Nancy worriedly.

"Yes, Craig, just go to her, help her."

After some time had passed, Brady noticed that Nancy had calmed down considerably.

"Mrs. Wesley.." he said cautiously as he approached her. "Yes, Brady.." she replied.

"What do you think is taking so long?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know they are taking really good care of her" she said.

"Mrs. Wesley, I hope you know that I would never hurt Chloe, never. I would rather die myself than cause her pain" Brady said.

"Brady, I'm sorry I accused you earlier.."

"No need for apologies" he cut her off "I just wanted to make sure you knew I wouldnt ever hurt her"

"I know Brady, I am sorry about earlier." Nancy had started crying again wondering why it had been more than an hour since her daughter was brought into the emergency room at Salem University Hospital, and she still hadn't heard a word.

"I guess the only thing we can do now, is wait" said Brady.

"I suppose you are right" Nancy replied quietly "Would you mind calling her friends for me, Brady? I know they would want to be here, and that she would want them here."

"Sure, no problem, and if there is anything else I can do, you just let me know. You want me to bring you a cup of coffee on my way back?" he asked.

"That would be nice, thank you" she replied.

Brady went down the hall to use the phone.

"Tink, you better sit down."

"Brady, what is it?"

"It's Chloe, Tink. She's at the hospital, I brought her here just over an hour ago, she passed out again"

"I'm on my way, Brady" Belle replied shakily.

"Be careful, Tink" ordered Brady.

"Don't worry, I will. I love you"

"Love you too, Tink"

Brady dialed Mimi's number but got her machine.

"Meems, this is Brady as soon as you get this you need to come to the hospital, it's about Chloe."

He hated to leave that kind of message on her machine but he couldn't get her on her cell either.

Brady figured that Belle would undoubtedly call Shawn, and he sure wasn't going to call Phillip. He had a feeling that somehow he did something to cause this.


End file.
